Hojo
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC; TO BE REWRITTEN!- Hojo, the airhead we've all come to hate, reveals a startlingly different side of himself. A new demon joins the action, and time gets twisted beyond the usual world we know and love.
1. Connections

Hojo  
  
Hojo waved goodbye to Kagome heading home. As he turned the key of his home into place he looked up at the darkened windows. Dropping his usual smile he sighed and turned the knob pushing inside. "I'm home," his sad tone was much different from that of his school life. His mother looked up, "Hello dear, good day at school?" Hojo paused and nodded quietly before heading for the stairs. He drug himself into his bed room throwing his backpack to the side and flumping onto his bed. He looked at his clock, 3:45, a picture of Kagome sat in a frame next to it. One of her friends had given it to him, they were so bent on getting them together he was starting to have doubts.  
  
He turned onto his back crossing his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. How he was deceiving her, Kagome. He had known of her for a long time, since he was a child, but that was 100 years ago. He was a demon, but not an evil one. His grandfather, Honochi, had known old Toutosai and Toutosai, proud of the swords he had crafted from Inu-tashios tooth, had told him of Inuyasha. Curious, Honochi has hunted down this Inuyasha and watched him in his fights against demon after demon. Once confused for Naraku himself his grandfather had fled the scene, not willing to be killed. But he had seen a girl named Kagome and knew of her travels from the future. He passed this information to his son, Hotori, who after meeting Kagome's mother when Kagome was a child, told his son that he was to watch this girl and steal the jewel once it was purified and whole.   
  
Hojo had been helping Kagome from this side of the well, the woman who held the evil mask was directed to the temple by a letter that just happened to find it's way to her home. He had helped her in other ways, giving her those gifts were not just to seem kindly, they held tiny protection and hiding spells. Keeping the demons from finding her in her time. He had gone out at night and waited in the bushes until Inuyasha came, hiding himself from detection. He allowed small demons, carrying jewel shards to pass, they of course were destroyed. He waited on hand, a silent protector, he didn't appear at the wrong times by accident, it was completely set up. He even went to her school to protect her during the days.  
  
Unfortunately after a date or two, he realized he wasn't protecting her out of a sense of duty. He was gradually falling in love with her. He shook his head in anger and sent a small bug demon, a ladybug, to keep an eye on her and warn him in case of an attack. Stupid thing about having to go to school was he actually had to do the homework. He pulled his books from his bag, "Science, Math, and History. Ugh," he lightly growled. Realizing it was a waste of power to keep himself human when he was at home he dropped the facade. He was now a 5'9" black furred fox demon.   
  
  
  
"3/4ths squared plus 981.6 is...blah I give up!" an hour later and several homework pages finished the fox demon let himself fall onto the bed putting a paw over his eyes, "Math is pure evil," he rolled on his stomach as his demon minion returned, it told him that Inuyasha had come for her and that they were on the other side. He grinned, "Should I go back and watch em? Maybe talk to Grandpa?" The ladybug looked horrified, " No! Master you'd ruin the time line as we know it!" Hojo shook his head, "No way Matsuri, I wouldn't kill or be killed or anything. Geez, Kagome gets to go back why can't I?" he whined. The ladybug shook her head, "You sound like a whining pup, no offense Master." Hojo eyed her for a second much to her discomfort, " I'm going. End of story, see ya!" He bounced onto his feet and out the door swiftly sliding into his human form. The Ladybug sighed and unfolded her wings flying after him through the open window.  
  
Hojo edged silently towards the well, it was after all almost night and his human form wouldn't be quite welcome after dark. He darted over to the well house and through the door. Jumping over the railing into the sandpit around the portal he stopped listening for the sounds of anyone that may be lurking. The Ladybug demon, panting and out of breath landed on his shoulder, "Master!" she whispered, "You're going to be in so much trouble when you father finds out!" Hojo cast a withering glare at her and she hushed muttering lightly, "You have to have a jewel shard to cross over anyways." Hojo grinned showing her a jewel shard he had snagged and padded over to the well and looked over the edge, "Here goes nothing," he gulped jumping in.   
  
  
  
Landing silently he was ported through the light purple bubbles, looking up he saw the starry sky and heard voices, "Inuyasha sit!" Hojo winced at the sound of a body slamming into the ground. Inuyasha muttered darkly and Kagome muttered back. Their sounds were moving farther away. Shifting into his part demon form, complete with fox ears, fox tail, and fox feet, Hojo leaped out of the well. Standing on the edge for a moment he looked around. Inuyasha and Kagome's retreating figures paused a moment and Hojo meeped darting into the forest masking his scent as he went. Inuyasha shook his head and they took off towards the village again.  
  
Hojo breathed a sigh of relief as Matsuri glared at him. He ignored her and took off, bounding through the trees after the pair. Inuyasha soon offered Kagome a ride on his back and they both leapt into the trees almost on top of Hojo. Startled in mid leap Hojo fell backwards crashing through a limb or two before gaining claw holds on a thick branch. Pulling himself up quickly and darting towards the tree trunk he escaped Inuyasha's keen eyesight.   
  
"Why are you so jumpy today Inuyasha?" asked a sleepy Kagome as she snuggled up to his shoulder her eye half lidded. A hidden Hojo felt himself become jealous and he growled as loud as he dared. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he paused on a particularly dangerous looking branch, turning lightly red at the cuddling, "I hear someone following us, but I can't quite catch their scent," he growled. Kagome clung to his clothing, "Oh come on, I would of felt it if a demon were following us. Lets meet up with the other's before we worry about it." Inuyasha nodded and they took off again with their friendly shadow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reaching camp without hazard, and yet a lingering feeling of being watched, Inuyasha stood cross armed watching the other greet Kagome. "Kagome!" Shippou yelled tackling her and hugging her. Kagome returned the hug, "Hello Shippou." Sango waved and Miroku, nursing a slight wound on his head, nodded to her. Inuyasha flopped down next to the fire glaring all around. "Oh come on Inuyasha, it's not a big deal," Kagome berated.   
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "What may I ask isn't a big deal?" he gave a slightly perverted grin. Sango rolled her eyes at him. "He thought he heard something on the way back," Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a growl, "Its still here. I can feel it watching." Shippou looked around nervously and sniffed the air, "But I don't smell anything." " That's why I'm worried," Inuyasha said clinging to his sword.  
  
Hojo, up in a nearby tree but hidden by the flickering of the fire, watched the group suddenly on guard. He held himself against the trunk willing himself invisible. Matsuri even held her breath until the group stopped looking around and started discussing the next jewel shard. They were still alert but at least Hojo could watch them now without being immediately spotted.   
  
(A.N. There, I'm done for this chapter and I'm not sure where to go from here. At least I got the idea I wanted to work with out. Woot for demon Hojos! Anyone have any suggestions go ahead and email me at catlina_13 (at) hotmail (dot) com or put it in a review! And don't forget to review anyways! Review review! It makes me happy and want to write more, yush. *cackle dart away*) 


	2. Questions

(A/n: Wow! Thanks Ba-chan! Thank you so much for the help. X3 I don't think I could get better help if I paid for it. 'huggssss muchoness' )  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a light glare over his ramen, "You went somewhere with that Hobo guy." It was a statement not a question. The girl looked surprised.  
  
"About a week ago. Why?" His ears flicked backwards in annoyance at both the fact she went somewhere with that nasty human and the fact that Kagome might actually be lying to him.  
  
"I smell him," he muttered taking a bite of noodles and watching Kagome's reaction. Kagome chewed on her pop-tart thoughtfully. After all his scent wouldn't be lingering after that much time and all the showers she took. Had she talked to him that day? She remembered seeing his wave goodbye to her before heading home but no, they hadn't gotten close enough to transfer his scent to her.  
  
A Hojo in a nearby tree flicked his ears back. How did Inuyasha scent him? Of course! He hadn't masked his scent till after he took off from the well. Damn that meant that his scent was so strong back there Inuyasha could smell it.   
  
He cursed silently as the Ladybug demon twitched her feelers. Matsuri accidentally moved out of the protective shielding Hojo had erected, noticing a familiar scent. Several of the group around the fire turned towards the tree instantly. She gasped realizing her mistake and flitters towards them in an effort to let Master Hojo get away.   
  
Inuyasha had gone silent eyeing where the aura of a demon had just suddenly appeared. Even for such a small demon it had gotten too close without any of them noticing. The creature flew through them, and Inuyasha watched it, vaguely amused at it's impertinence as it decided to land and clean itself on the log next to Miroku. Miroku watched it for a moment before returning to his tea, but Inuyasha wasn't about to let his guard down yet, something had masked that demon.  
  
There was a sharp twinge of pain at Inuyasha's neck and he slapped it. He eyed his palm as a flattened Myoga whimpered about how pathetic his life was.   
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched lightly, "Why hello Myoga, back to annoy me until my next battle?"   
  
Myoga grunted, popping back into shape, before sliding his little hands into his sleeves and closing his eyes, "It hurts you think of me in such a way Master Inuyasha," Inuyasha snorted and moved to squish him. The Flea put up his hands in fear waving them as if to ward away his Master's claws, " I have news I come bearing news Master Inuyasha!" He sighed with relief as Inuyasha looked at him expectantly. There was a few seconds of silence in which only the crackle of the fire was heard.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha growled, looking impatiently at his servant. The Flea demon scratched his head thinking quickly.  
  
"Well um, there's a legend, that nearby lives a, um, beautiful princess! Yes! And she's been possessed by a demon and has a Jewel shard!" He lied quickly, bowing to his master. Inuyasha eyed him until an unfamiliar voice cut across.  
  
"You little liar!" the ladybug demon which hadn't left her spot near Miroku stood up. Her wings flaring outwards in a display of fury, "MYOGA! I REMEMBER YOU NOW!" She hopped into the air with a tiny grunt and flew over to Inuyasha's hand. The group watched this display with slight interest. She marched across Inuyasha's palm to strike the flea.   
  
"Cousin Myoga! You nasty little lying cretin!" she advanced on the flea who was backing away hurriedly.  
  
"Matsuri! I um, how nice to see you!" He hurried to bow to her several times to appease her anger, not noticing this was in fact an older version of the ladybug he knew.  
  
"Cousin?" came the disbelieving voice of Inuyasha.   
  
The tiny Ladybug nodded solemnly aiming a kick at Myoga who ducked it, "By marriage only of course. If I were a blood relative I believe I would kill myself." Hojo behind the tree blinked watching the scene. So this was Cousin Myoga. Hojo didn't think he'd have the utter displeasure to see the creature since he'd died well before his birth. He smirked his tail flicking back and forth in enjoyment. He fairly contained his laughter as Matsuri rounded on Myoga and was currently boxing his ears. The dip in his concentration caused him to drop the human bits of his form and turn back into his full demon shape.   
  
Kagome blinked at the sight of a fox tail flicking out from behind a tree. Ignoring the death cries of Myoga she slipped away from the group and over to the tree. Shippou noticed Kagome slinking away and followed her, jumping from rock to stone to log. Kagome stood under the tree hands on her hips watching the black fox demon who didn't have a clue she was there. He was a tad busy watching Myoga trying to escape.   
  
"Hello there," Kagome called up. Hojo jumped and mile and fell out of the tree landing in a bush underneath it with about as much skill as a porcupine in a strait jacket. Kagome giggled lightly as Hojo scrambled from under the bush his fur mussed up and leaves and twigs stuck in it at odd angles. He froze staring at her, suddenly counting himself lucky that he was distracted.  
  
"I, er, Hi?" He stood up quickly brushing himself down and trying to look as un-Hojo as possible. Shippou, from nearby darted in front of Kagome puffing up and holding a bit of Foxfire.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled trying to look as intimidating as possible. It seemed to him Kagome had lost her wits and he would have to save her! Inuyasha came out of nowhere then and stole Shippou's glory by grabbing and tossing the little fox to Kagome and standing in his place, his sword drawn.  
  
Hojo blinked, "Hi again!" Kagome frowned slightly. Where had she heard that voice before.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled, noticing he was unable to sense the demon except for by sight. This was what was hiding Matsuri! He watched the fox who rubbed his head looking sheepish.  
  
"I'm..." Hojo paused. What if Kagome realized who he was? Fake name time! "Hojochi! Just call me Hojo for short!" He looked completely innocent, but Inuyasha was not impressed.   
  
"Isn't that the guy from your time Kagome?" he eyed her and Kagome blinked.   
  
"Yeah it is," she peered closely at Hojo who was sweating it, "And you have almost the same voice."   
  
'Oh crap oh crap' Hojo was thinking , 'what if she realize it's me I'll-' His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome finally announced her conclusion.  
  
"He must be an Ancestor!" Hojo nearly face faulted.  
  
(A/N: Yay a new chapter! Thanks again Bachan! You totally rule -thumbs up- and I have the entire story line written out in notes! X3 And it's even different from the very well thought out ways you thought the story could go. It took me forever to think of one since you had all the bases covered. Ah well. Everyone REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS! -slobbery fan-of-reviews-girl maniac moment-) 


End file.
